Book of my life
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stuboness. slash Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge
1. Stories always need a beginning

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Set during SPD Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story's about this father, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbiness.

**Chapter Summery: **once upon a time

**Authors Note:**

**Book of my life**

Stories always need a beginning

Eric was sat in front of the fire reading in the home he and Wes had shared since they'd started living together in Silver Hills, when the door slammed suddenly and the sound of muttering and cursing could be heard Eric put down his book knowing who it was.

To say Schuyler had his late mother's personality was an understatement, as Schuyler stormed into the room still dressed in his SPD Red uniform and flung himself on to the chair just made Eric sigh.

"does Cruger know you're here?" asked Eric as Sky just snorted.

Getting up Eric went to his room and contacted Cruger, since there was only three things that got under Sky's skin.

His father death and since his anniversary was three months away it wasn't that.

Cruger going against him which Eric knew for a fact wasn't it since Sky had just been named as Cruger successor when he retired at the end of the year.

So that left soon to be commander Bridge James Carson-Tate, Sky long suffering husband and best friends though Eric would never admit aloud he sided with Bridge Eric knew first hand how stubborn his son was.

"So what's Bridge done now?" asked Eric with a sigh as he rejoined his son after assuring Cruger his son wasn't AWOL he was just visiting.

When Sky didn't answer Eric growled and asked again.

"I just lied to Cruger for you so you'd better talk to me or I'm marching you ass back to SPD personally and locking you and Bridge in a room together. Do I make myself clear Schuyler?"

"Cristal Sir" barked Sky back as he jumped up and saluted his father.

"Good now sit down and talk to me" said Eric more calmly this time.

"Bridge is pregnant" sighed Sky as if it was nothing

"Now normally that would be a good thing? But that's just my opinion?" said Eric as he passed Sky a mug of coffee.

"It is and don't get me wrong I'm over the moon after everything we've been though…"

"but?"

"I'm being promoted soon and Bridge was going to be taking over as Red ranger and my second in command but now he say's he's not going to. Instead he want to stay home and bring out baby up, Dad I see little of him now as it is. If he does this then I wont see him, it mean I'll have to give up being a part of SPD if I want to see my Husband and kid?" whined Sky as he sunk thither down the chair.

"Why does kids mean giving up SPD? Wes and I were Rangers, Silver Guardians and they SPD commanders while you were growing up and we coped just fine. So is it really that what is bothering you? Or is it maybe that Bridge getting pregnant has made you realise that your friends have grown up and moved on?

Jack's married and a father.

Syd's life modelling means she's not often in New Tec City anymore,

Sam's back in his own time and his younger self is rising up the ranks fast,

And Z's death last year hit us all hard but like your father she died a hero saving so many lives.

That only leaves bridge at SPD with you, so I ask again is it him leaving or just your stubborn pride that's getting in the way here?" asked Eric as Sky gave in and sighed as he nodded.

"Come here?" said Eric as Sky got up and sat next to his father as Eric pulled him closer.

"Wes and I where the same once, after Jen and the other went back to their time suddenly the real world hit us and we both had nothing to hide our feeling behind. Right I think it's time I told you a few home truths Sky, about what Wes and me went though to get here today and this time I'm not going to sugar coat it like Wes did when you were younger.

and hopefully you might deal with things better then again you are too much like Wes for your own good?" laughed Eric as they both got comfortable and Eric began his story.


	2. A blast from the past

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Eric comes back into Wes's life

**Authors Note: **

I know that in the series Eric left because of his dislike of the free ride the rich kids got and though Wes no better then tem but for this I'm changing it to the fact that he resents Mr Collins for what he did and doesn't hate Wes but can't help but see his history and Jens reaction to Wes hence the hostilities.

A blast from the past

Wes's heart stopped as his body froze as the familiar figure before him removed his sunglasses.

"Long time no see Wes?" came that harsh voice that had once warmed Wes's heart.

"Eric what are you doing here?" asked Wes as he offered Eric his hand, when Eric backed away Wes felt his heart shatter.

His icy reception made Wes believed that whatever they had in the past was long forgotten. Sighing Wes watched the one person he had truly loved walk out of his life for the second time. Back at the clock tower Wes didn't really want to re hash his past but the other's forced it out of him.

As Jen watched him Wes decided not to give her what she wanted. Explain Eric was a friend from his past and leaving out the romantic part was enough for the other's but he knew Jen would ask otherwise, but she could get screwed Wes wasn't ready to talk about his past.

Especially not to a woman that claims to love a member of his future bloodline but would go after him like a dog in heat known that she leave him eventually to return home.

Sat in his room that night Wes laid back and thought about his past with Eric.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Flashback**

Eric lent against the doorframe of his and Wes's room, the day was warm and the sun was shining and yet his lover was hunched over his desk working.

"Why is it only you are working when every one else is enjoying the sun?" asked Eric as he walked over, wrapped his arms round Wes's middle and kissed him.

"Everyone else doesn't have Alan Collins Billionaire owner of Bio Labs as a father" growled Wes as Eric backed off.

"Sorry Eric" said Wes as he got up and went over to were Eric was now sat on his bed, putting his head on Eric's knee he sighed.

"Dad sent me a letter today, he wants to know when I'm going to settle down and get married so I can take over at Bio Labs" sighed Wes as Eric held up Wes's hand.

"Eric you know I can't, if dad found out about us he'd make your life a living hell. He'd destroy you Eric" said Wes as he got up and sat at Eric's side on the bed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Wes was lost in though so he didn't understand at first what the buzzing noise was until he looked over at his bedside table, Wes grabbed his cell and flipped it open and was surprised at the message.

_**9.00pm **_

_**Baker's Diner**_

_**Eric**_

Pulling on his jacket as grabbing his keys he noticed the clock read 8.30pm, hitting the road Wes made it there in record time.

"You'd be surprised what your father leaves laying round his office?" said Eric as Wes sat next to him at the counter.

"what do you want Eric?" growled Wes

"To talk away from your friends, father and your new girlfriend" spat Eric

"when did you start swinging that way?" growled Eric as he shot Eric a dirty look.

"You walked out of my life forever that night Eric and you expect me not to have hard feeling about it? Tell me Eric why? A few day and we would have been married and he'd been out of our live?" questioned Wes

"ask him?" said Eric as he paid his tab and walked out, Wes followed as grabbed Eric's arm

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME ERIC" yelled Wes in the car park.

"I LEFT BECAUSE OF HIM!! You were right he came to me that morning and threatened me, I stood my ground and told him nothing would break us apart. Then he did the one thing that scares even me, he threaten to tell my father where to find me" said Eric with a sight.

Wes knew Eric's past when it came to his family, you didn't date someone for almost three years and not? He also knew that Eric had suffer abuse he refused to talk about at his hands. Sighing Wes didn't want to except that his father could be so cold heart but even Wes knew that his father never took no for an answer.

Wes watched as Eric got into his car and disappeared into the night, Wes's didn't know which was worse seeing Eric again after all this time, knowing that his father had lied to him all these years letting him blame Eric or the fact that Wes still knew he loved Eric more then he'd care to admit.

Mounting his bike with a heavy broken heart Wes made his way back to the Clock Tower and the life he'd chosen for himself.


	3. The two faces of family

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Back to the future

**Authors Note: **

The two faces of family

"No way was Granddad like that?" said Sky in total shock as Eric sighed and nodded before he got up and retrieved something from a draw behind him and passed it to Sky.

"your Grandfather gave this to me when I joined the Guardians after he realised who I was, that is the reason why I fought for the Quantum Morpher. Wes never knew at the time he just though I was being arrogant and trying to prove I was better then everyone else.

It was that letter that actually got us together" laughed Eric as he went off to make them fresh drinks while Sky read over the letter, what he read only shocked him more.

Sky had always held his Grandfather in high regards and hated that Eric would never go with them unless he had to when they vested him, Sky was suddenly realising he may have lived a very Rose Tinted version of his life.

"Sky listen to me" said Eric as he knelt in front of his shell-shocked son.

"I can stop telling you this stuff if you want? If you want me to finish like I said earlier I'm not going to sugar-coat this like Wes used to, your old enough now to knowing the truth and hopefully not to make the mistakes me and Wes made?

Life wasn't as easy for us as Wes used to make out, the laws on us being together and having a family were much different them today" said Eric with a sigh as Sky nodded.

"Good" said Eric as he sat back in his chair after handing Sky his coffee and a whiskey.

"It gets worse" said Eric as Sky nodded.

Eric sat back with his whiskey and sighed after running his hand though his greying hair.

"Ransik had just set out his newest goon Rajaks, he was attacking town when the Guardians got the call out as well as the Rangers, by this time I'd had the Quantum Ranger powers for about a week and the letter about two days.

We rolled into the town centre like we owned it as Wes would say, as usual the Guardians and the Rangers got into it about who's truth it was? Rajaks took this time to attack and caught us off guard, he grabbed me and Wes since we were the worst for it and dragged us off to warehouse.

Taking our morphers he put some device on our wrists, he told us that it would take the feeling we had for each other and magnify them by 10, since it was at he time he left us to destroy each other but he didn't realise that rage wasn't the only feeling in play that day" said Eric with a sigh.


	4. The Letter

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **The letter has the reverse affect.

**Authors Note:**

The Letter

Wes growled and kicked the paint pot in front of him, it had been over an hour since Rajaks had captured them both and dragged them down to an old warehouse and left them behind some kid of lazercage to kill each other.

"You know what it's always the same with you Eric, you can't take people being nice to you without thinking there lower then you" growled Wes as he yelled at Eric.

"Yeah well not all of us got our live handed to us on a sliver platter by a money hungry war monger that likes things done his way" growled Eric as he walked away from Wes but Wes grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"what's that support to mean?" growled Wes

"it seems every time I'm around you your father turns up and my life goes to shit" growled Eric as he tried to push Wes off but Wes was having nothing of it.

"what do you mean Eric? You left me remember" growled Wes

"because he ran me out of town and if you really want to know go check the letter in my back pocket I found it in my locker three day ago" growled Eric as Wes grabbed the letter and read it.

_Myers_

_I know that since you now have the Quantum Ranger power you are more of an asset to me then I am to you so to approach you out right may cause more disgrace for me then you? _

_But it would only take one rumour say your sexual tastes and you'd have more trouble then you wish for! I've heard tell that you have taken up your interest in my son again? Wesley is a proud young man with a bright future that doesn't involve you I suggest that you leave him alone and you'll find you have a bright future at Bio labs _

Wes looked at Eric with shock on his face as he heard Eric sigh, as they both sat down.

"Your father has it out for me Wes and it looks like he's winning again, I need out of here" said Eric with a growl.

"Eric"

"Yeah?" said Eric as Wes lent over and kissed him.

"is it true? Did you want to get back with me?" asked Wes as he looked at Eric, looking down as he laced their fingers together Eric smiled.

"I never wanted to end it in the first place, it was the worst thing I did" said Eric as Wes once again moved forward to kiss him again.

Their kiss soon became more heated and Eric growled as he pushed Eric up against the wall, within seconds clothes were shed as the wrist bands they wore increased their lust for each other until they were sat against the wall sedate and enjoying each other company.

Hearing someone coming the dressed as Rajaks came back to find Wes and Eric just starring at him, he dropped the cage and both Wes and Eric took this change to gang up and take down Rajaks.

"Dinner tonight?" Wes asked as they finished off clearing up.

"My place I'll cook, I know you know my address" laughed Eric as he put his shades back on.


	5. Shocks

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky realises something

**Authors Note:**

Shocks

"Oh please don't look at me" said Eric as Sky looked at him.

"Please don't tell me?"

"then don't ask" said Eric with a smile as he drank his whiskey

"Great I was conserved in a warehouse after my parents decided not to kill each other" sighed Sky as he buried his head in his hands.

"It could have been worse? You'll find out were your brother and sister were conceived tonight" laughed Eric as Sky just sighed and gave up.

"So what happened after that?" asked Sky as Eric looked up at him and smiled.

"Dinner happened, it was a time for us to talk an reconnect but more of that later" said Eric as Sky looked at him.

"Now your going to march that butt of yours into your room and call your man while I get our dinner started" said Eric as Sky complained but did as he was told.

"Can we at least have meat tonight?" asked Sky as Eric glared at him and he sighed.

"Between you and Bridge it's a wonder I even know what a burger is anymore?" moaned Sky before he went into his room while Eric laughed to himself as he looked at the picture of him and Wes on the side.

"He sounds just like you baby, god how I miss you" sighed Eric as he picked up the picture and kissed it before he went back to cooking.

Sky came back when Eric was just finishing up and flopped down on his chair with a huff.

"Talk to me kid" said Eric as he put their food down.

"he's in the med ward, he not been looking after himself because he's blaming himself for me walking out. Kat told me though that it's not a good idea for me to come back yet. Not until he's stable" said Sky with a sigh.

"I expected that, Bridge is a very sensitive young man and after the life he's lived he's afraid of losing you. Eat now and we'll go see him over the weekend" said Eric as Sky nodded and started to eat.


	6. Dinner

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **6/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Wes & Eric catch up

**Authors Note:**

Dinner

Eric watched the clock with an excited nervousness, though he'd never admit it he's missed Wes more then he wanted to know and Wes excepting him offer to cook meant there was hope for them still.

Once the food was ready Eric disappeared to get ready, he smiled as he stripped off and hit the shower. The events of earlier that day was still fresh in his mind, he was lost in those thoughts when his door started to go.

Getting out of the shower he got dressed and answered the door to a very pleasant looking Wes and a bottle of wine, Eric smiled as Wes kissed him and came inside. Eric took his jacket and let him get comfortable before they sat down to eat.

"Nice to see things don't change?" laughed Wes as Eric made a face and put the plates down.

"I'm a vegetarian Wes deal with it" laughed Eric feeling something like they used to.

"well at lest you've learnt to cook something other then Tofu?" laughed Wes as Eric flipped him the bird.

"What that stuff was nasty" said Wes as Eric gave up, the laughing and joking made the night go calmly once the dinner was over and they were sat with their wine on the couch.

Wes felt relaxed round Eric like he used to, Wes put his head on Eric's shoulder as they watched a movie that was on but it was soon forgotten as Eric made a move to kiss Wes.

"I've missed you Eric" said Wes as they broke the kiss and Eric started to pull Wes's shirt clear of his pants.

Kissing down Wes's chest Eric growled with the pleasure he felt being with the man he loved once again, getting up he pulled Wes to his feet.

"Bed" growled Eric as Wes nodded dumbly and followed as Eric pulled him down the hall and slammed the door.


	7. Silent Nights & Brighter Days

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **7/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky needs to think, Bridge & he need to talk

**Authors Note:**

Silent Nights & Brighter Days

Sky couldn't sleep his mind was a wash of thoughts and feeling not all his own, he could sense Eric in the other room and his dreams of Wes and of another. Sky sighed since he'd fall for Bridge he'd found his mind more open to others thoughts and feelings.

'_Christ how does Bridge stay so happy when his mind is so open to all this?__'_he thought to himself never expecting what came next.

'_because I have you Skyler or are you still mad at me? Because I__'__m really sorry and we don__'__t have to have a baby and I can stay at..__'_came a voice in the back of Sky's mind like a whisper.

'_BRIDGE, it__'__s ok baby I__'__m the one that should be sorry. I__'__m the one running from his problems, how are you feeling?__'_

'_Kat__'__s making me eat better and Boom__'__s mother-Henning me so good, but I__'__m lonely I miss my Sky Blankie that keeps me safe__'_

Sky sighed and shook his head even Bridge's mental voice sounded like a chastised five year old.

'_Were are you Sky and will you becoming home soon?__'_

'_I__'__m with my Da I went home, I__'__ll becoming home in a few days once he__'__s fished telling me some home truths__'_

'_Home truths?__'_

'_yeah he__'__s been telling me stories I never knew about him and mom__'_

'_and I__'__m missing it all__'_said Bridge sadly

'_well if you lay back a be good I__'__ll tell you what he__'__s told me so far and then, Da can tell you the rest when we come see you?__'_

'_Ok Sky__'_Bridge said happily Sky knew he'd be tooking himself in.

'_Good, it all started when my Dad came back to Silver Hills….__'_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"So did you two make up last night?" Eric asked as they drove, the smug look on Sky's face said it all.

"how could I? Bridge is back at SPD and I'm here" said Sky as he looked at Eric

"I'd say Cell but I know Kat will have confiscated Bridge's, so that means that you two have been using that bond you two" said Eric as Sky looked at him.

"You think I haven't seen you using it before? So what were you two talking about last night?" asked Eric as Sky laid back.

"Us, the baby and the stories you've been telling me he wants to hear them too" said Sky as Eric laughed.

"Ok well talking about that since this jams not about to move anytime soon, time for more stories. Next step the day we found out Wes was pregnant and the reaction from the others including Jen" said Eric with an evil smiled when he mentioned Jen.


	8. Baby Blues

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **8/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Wes is sick or so he thinks

**Authors Note:**

Baby Blues

Eric sat on his couch reading the paper as he heard Wes throwing up for the 100th time that morning, it had been three months since they had gotten back together. Wes was practically living with Eric now and it was this fact that pissed Jen off none stop, though for other reasons then being away from the Rangers as she constantly complained.

"That's it" growled Eric as he got up and opened the bathroom door

"I'm taking you the doctors Wes" said Eric as he pulled Wes to his feet

"I'm fine it's just food poisoning" Whined Wes before the threw up again

"For Three months? Last time I saw someone throwing up that much was Ash when she was pregnant" said Eric as he growled, Wes swollowed hard, it wasn't often Eric mention his sister or his family so he knew not to argue.

Wes sighed and pulled on his jacket that Eric offered him and followed him out to the SUV.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Wes stormed into the Clock Tower a few hour later and tearing off his Morpher threw it at Jen.

"I'm done as a Ranger now happy?" growled Wes as he thumped down on a chair.

"Wes what's wrong? Why do you have to give up?" asked Trip as he, Lucas and Katie joined them.

"I'm pregnant and can't do anymore, it will harm the baby" said Wes as Katie ran over and hugged him.

"that's so cool Wes" said Trip excitedly

"No it's not, how could you go and get pregnant. Doesn't being a Ranger mean something to you? I knew this was a game for you, so who's the father?" growled Jen

"no Jen being a Ranger is important to me, not like your reasons for doing this? You're more pissed that me being pregnant means that not only have I had sex with a man but I'm in a relationship with one. This kills the whole you seducing me thing or didn't you think I'd notice?

Katie told me about Alex, from the sounds of it you're swapping my blood relation Alex for another. Not that you need to know Jen but Eric is the father, we were more then friends in school we were lover and more if my father hadn't stepped in?" said Wes as he pulled on his jacket and left for Eric's.

The other Rangers stood stunned at the admission; none of them would have taken Eric for the loving kind. With a sigh Katie motioned for the other to leave, they decided to leave Jen to her misery. Meanwhile Wes had taken off on his bike, the streets soaked with rain but Wes didn't care as he hurried to be reunited with Eric.

Wes was so lost in his desire to return to his lover and his anger at Jen, he missed the pothole in the road that sent his bike into an uncontrollable skid over the wet road. Slamming into the nearby barrier with a bone-crunching thud, Wes could only pray for himself and his child as he felt his visor shatter before he blacked out.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Eric was busy working on his SUV when he heard the house phone going, cleaning his hands Eric raced into the house to answer it expecting it to be Wes asking him to pick him up since the weather was no time for his bike. However, who it was would upset Eric more.

"Eric Myers……….what do you mean an accident?………..WES………what happened?………..I've warned him not to ride his bike in the rain…….and the baby?……..ok doctor I'm on my way" said Eric as he put the phone down and when on to autopilot.

Eric was numb as he raced to the hospital desperate to be at Wes's side, when he arrived he was happy to be alone. After some arguing with the Nurse in charge the doctor appeared, he explained that Wes and the baby were fine but that Wes was unconscious.

With a numb nod, Eric entered Wes's room and after the shock of seeing his lover batter and bruised, Eric took Wes's hand and sat at his side with a sigh Eric knew it was going to be a long night.


	9. The pain of the truth

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **9/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky is stunned

**Authors Note:**

The pain of the truth 

Sky was stunned in to silence as Eric took off his cap and ran his fingers though his hair, as the traffic moved Sky didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, because of one person I almost lost you and Wes," said Eric as he drove towards SPD, pulling into the car park Eric parked up as he looked up at the building he hadn't seen in years.

Pulling on his jacket as he got out the SUV and followed Sky though the corridors with a smile, as they entered the infirmary Eric smiled as an old friend greeted him.

"Eric Myers, it's been a while," laughed Kat as Eric hugged her.

"That it has been, how's the old dog?" asked Eric as he heard the doors open.

"Less of the old Commander, your not so young yourself" laughed Cruger as he shook Eric's hand.

"Sky I suggest while we catch up you go see someone," said Eric as Sky sighed and nodded.

Kat pointed to Bridge's room as Sky saluted and headed to see his lover, Bridge was curled up in the bed as Sky approached. Rubbing his hand up his lover's arm he smiled as Bridge rolled over and rubbed his eyes, it always took Sky by surprise just how child like Bridge could look.

"Sky?" asked Bridge as Sky nodded and kissed Bridge.

"I'm sorry Bridge; I should never have said the things I did. You and the baby mean the world to me, I don't know what I'd do without you?" said Sky as he kissed the back of Bridge's hand making him blush.

"So you're not mad at me then?" asked Bridge as Sky sat on the bed and hugged him.

"No baby I was never mad at you, I was pissed at me. Can you forgive me for being an ass?" asked Sky as Bridge kissed.

"I don't know? It's going to take a lot of toast to get me to forgive you," laughed Bridge as he kissed Sky, leaping off the bed Sky disappeared and returned not long later with a plate of toast making Bridge smile.

"Your you baby, eat up its buttery" laughed Sky as he imitated Bridge.

"Nice to see you two getting along" said Cruger with a smile as he and Eric entered with Kat.

"So what's the verdict Doc?" laughed Sky as doctor Felix smiled

"Bridge is fine, he's a little exhausted but other then that he's fine. The baby I'm happy to report is healthy and developing fine" said Dr Felix as Eric nodded.

"Thanks Doc" said Eric as Dr Felix checked Bridge then left.

"So Sky say's you've been telling him stories about you and Commander Collins before he was born," said Bridge with a smile

"Yeah and I believe your wanting to hear them?" said Eric as Bridge smile

"Then get settled because we're not finished yet" laughed Eric as Bridge pulled Sky back onto the bed and cuddled into him as Kat and Cruger joined them.

"Don't look at me like that Commander even I'm interested to hear these," laughed Cruger as Eric began again.


	10. Family choices

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **10/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Eric & Alan Collins meet and the sparks fly

**Authors Note:**

Family choices 

Eric was sat at Wes's side when Jake Tate, third in command of the Silver Guardians arrived. Giving him a weak smile Eric looked it.

"How's he doing Eric?" asked Jake as Eric sighed sadly

"That good? Well take all the time you need man I'll cover your shifts myself" said Jake as he smiled and passed Eric a pack of cigarettes.

"Thanks man" said Eric with a sigh

"Take a break Eric, I'll sit with him" said Jake as Eric sighed but got up and headed outside for a smoke.

Eric lent back against the wall and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose Eric routed round until he found his cigarettes. Lighting up Eric rested his head against the cold concrete wall, his mind filled with thoughts of Wes.

'_Oh Wes, I've only just gotten you back and now I could lose you again' _

Eric sighed to himself before stubbing out his cigarettes and headed back into the Hospital, walking the corridors Eric was figuring out things when suddenly the sound of a child's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"DADDY" yelled a little girl as she raced up to Eric and jumped into his arms.

"Charlie? What are you doing here? If your here that means…" Eric grit his teeth and growled as he picked up his daughter and turned round.

"Ah Commander Myers, it's nice to see your loyalty to your job extends to my son too" growled Mr Collins making Eric's blood boil.

"Well with all do respect sir but what are you doing here? You made yourself quite clear that Wes was no son of yours if he walked away. As for me being here, you know all to well why I'm here, Wes chose me over you and that pisses you off. That the only reason why you're here sir, you don't give a dam about him or our child you're just worried you'll lose face," growled Eric as Mr Collins looked as if he could kill.

"HOW DARE YOU, my son was heading in a good direction. He would have taken over Bio Labs when I retired and married that young lady he'd been dating a collage, then you messed him up. Seducing him and dragging him down a damaging path…..."

"A damaging path for you maybe" growled a voice weakly making Mr Collins and Eric turn to the wardroom. Wes was sat up on the edge of the bed; he looked pale and ill and if looks could kill Mr Collins would be in trouble.

"Wes" said Eric as he went over to his lover putting his daughter down at Wes's side.

"I'm fine Eric a little shaky but fine," said Wes with a weak smile as he kissed Eric making his father wince.

"Deal with it dad, your no were near the top of my favourite people list. You come here and pull down the only person that ever listened to me,

HOW DARE YOU!

Eric was the only one that gave a dam about me and you tried to destroy him, and then let me believe that Eric was the bad person in this. I want you out of my life completely; I'm taking my daughter and moving in with Eric. We'd been talking about this and I was always worried about what you'd think, but you know what Eric was right why should I care about what you think? You've never cared about what I though" growled Wes before he started coughing.

"I suggest you leave," said the head nurse to Mr Collins as he growled but stormed off.

"You do know you've just declared war don't you?" asked Eric as Wes nodded as he settled down.

"Bring it on; I finished with him ruling my life…"

"Our lives" said Eric as he took Wes's hand making Wes smile. Resting his head on Eric's shoulder they both fell into a happy silence but Eric was still worried what the future would hold, but also what Mr Collins would do now he'd been challenged?


	11. A time for talking

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **11/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky & Mr Collins talk

**Authors Note:**

A time for talking

"Wow Commander Myers I didn't think anyone could stand up to Sky's Grandpa, well from what Sky says anyway? And since when did you have a sister Sky?" asked a very confused Bridge

"I don't Bridge, not anymore" growled Sky as he stormed off making Bridge looked worried.

"What Sky means is you and the Rangers have already met her, she was A-squad's Red Ranger but after her betrayal the family disowned her," said Eric with a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, as Bridge looked on in surprise.

"It's a sore subject with Sky, he idolized his sister" said Eric as Bridge nodded.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Sky was stood outside smoking, not something he'd done in along time but something this occasion warranted. He hated talking about his sister Charlie; he still couldn't believe that she'd done what she'd done.

Not only had she dirtied their mothers name but also she had destroyed any chance of a female Red Ranger being chosen again, Sky was lost in thought as a familiar shadow fell over him.

"I should really say something about that habit of yours? But if I remember correctly not even Wes could stop Eric doing that" laughed Mr Collins as Sky looked up.

"It's been a while Skyler, I've been making sure Bridge was ok since I heard. But I can see from the look on your face your father's reached the part about my misgivings?" asked Mr Collins as Sky looked at him.

Alan Collins sighed as he took off his jacket, tie and after rolling up his sleeves he lent against the wall. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his own jacket Alan Collins lit up in front of his stunned grandson.

"This was an evil habit from my own youth that I shared with your father; I can not change the past Skyler. Yes, I know about the stories your being told we all do. Things were said and done that I was never proud of, I couldn't see past my own fears for Wesley I thought your father was harming him. What I didn't see was he was saving him and I was harming him," said Alan Collins with as sign.

"The more I pushed the more determined Wesley became to stay with your father, and now as I look back Eric was a better choice of man for Wesley" said Alan Collins as he finished his cigarette and stubbed it out.

"Come on Skyler I believe you have a family to look after?" said Alan Collins as he and Sky went back into the hospital.

Eric took one look at Mr Collins as he walking in the wardroom and leapt into a begrudged salute, Sky watched with a sigh as he sat at Bridge's side.

"I long ago hoped that we could at least for Sky's sake come to a truce, I know you have no reason to trust my word after all I've put you and Wesley though. After Wesley's death I've done a lot of thinking and I regret never giving you my blessing when Wesley was alive, Skyler has made me rethink some of my views and in my mind Wesley could never have chosen a better partner then you," said Mr Collins as he offered Eric his hand.

Eric just watched suspiciously until Sky smiled at him, sighing Eric took Mr Collins hand and smiled at him.

"Your right it would have been better if Wes was around but I think we're getting to old for this" said Eric as Mr Collins nodded and Sky pulled Bridge closer.


	12. Preparations & Frustrations

**Author: **Sparta

**Title:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **12/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Eric decide Wes should move in with him

**Authors Note: **

Sorry this has taken so long guys but life got in the way, I've had to burry my Nan, my best friend and my mate baby. Therefore, it's not been a good time for me.

Preparations & Frustrations 

Wes sat back against the headboard of their bed, now five month's along and officially living with Eric he was finding everything uncomfortable. It didn't help ether that he was also now starting to show; the looks he was being given by the Silver Guardians where pissing him off.

Eric was about the only one other then Trip and Katie that wasn't pissing Wes off, Trip and Katie where over as often as they could be to help out around the house. It seemed that in their time Male Pregnancies where almost an everyday thing, Eric on the other hand was being well Eric. He was the prefect appearance of calm while dealing with the Guardians, even proving to a few that despite his sexuality he was every bit the Leader he was recruited to be.

At home was a different story, Eric had fallen into the role of doting partner/father-to-be from the start but even Wes could tell he was nervous about the baby. That was why Wes was now sat on their bed laughing at Eric as he attempted to put together a crib, for the second time in his life.

Charlie sat between Wes's legs giggling, now that Wes and Eric were back together Charlie was now back in their care. She watched as Eric cursed and Wes laughed.

"Mommy Daddy said a bad word again," laughed Charlie as she covered her ears as Eric gave out a frustrated sigh while blushing.

"yes Daddy did baby but I think this time we can let him off, come on superman how about some lunch?" asked Wes as he went to get up but was stopped as Eric leapt up to help him.

"Oh my Knight in shining armour," laughed Wes as he took Eric's hand in an attempt to get off the bed.

Eric pulled Wes close and kissed him before picking Charlie up in his arms and carrying the little girl down the stairs, Charlie giggled as Eric placed his daughter down on the counter before seeking out something to cook. Meanwhile Wes slowly found his into the kitchen and sat at the table, he watched his lover and his daughter as they together attempted to work together to make lunch.

It filled Wes's heart with a warm feeling as he watched the two most important people in his life, as they messed around a least for now without a care in the world. Wes sighed as he thought about his father and his suborn pride, since his out burst Alan Collins had all but publicly disowned Wes and Charlie. Jen was not much better; the pink Time Force Ranger had been quite vocal about her dislike of Eric and his relationship with Wes.

She's forgotten at some point that her timid Green Ranger and outspoken Blue where as close to being married as they could be, Wes's sighed as he got the feeling that Trip and Lucas would be staying with them soon enough.

"Mommy?" squeaked Charlie as she leapt into Wes's lap snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey earth to Wes, lunch is up sleeping beauty you zoned on us then," said Eric with a laugh as he placed their plate down before them, Wes was about to say something when he saw what was before him and pulled a face.

"Errrrrrrrric come on have a heart, I'm pregnant so why torture me?" whined Wes as he played with his food.

"Stop whining Wes it's not becoming, tofu's not that bad not to mention someone's been taking up all my time so I haven't been shopping yet. Not to mention I'm a vegetarian Wes, you knew that when you met me and you knew it when you let me knock you up so deal with it," laughed Eric as Charlie laughed at her pouting mother, Eric just smiled and thanked the gods for day like these.


	13. Alone no more

**Author: **Sparta

**Title:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **13/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge get's out of the infirmary and moves back to Eric's with him and Sky

**Authors Note: **

Alone no more

Bridge sat impatiently for Dr Felix to arrive, Sky had disappeared off to clear himself and Bridge some leave from Cruger. Eric on the other hand was stood outside the window of Bridge's room watching as his son-in-law was trying not to explode.

"He's a strange one, reminds me of Wes's friends the one with the green hair" said Alan Collins as he joined Eric

"Trip" said Eric, as he had to agree.

"Yes him, Wes did always have strange taste in friends but who am I to judge? Most of my acquaintances valued money over friendship, I should have take a leaf out of my sons book back then maybe I would have seen what was in front of me?" said Alan Collins as he passed Eric an envelope.

"They should have had this from the start and this should have been your and Wes's. It was his mother's dieing wish," said Alan Collins as Eric sighed.

"You know I don't…."

"Hush Eric it's the least you deserve and you'll also find your Rank and Title at the level it should have been when you retired from the guardians. It's the least I could do since you've raised both my grandchildren without their mother and without help from anyone," said Alan Collins with a sigh making Eric sigh too.

"Thank you, this will mean a lot to Sky I just wish Wes could have been here," said Eric as Alan put his hand on his shoulder

"So do I" said Alan as they fell into comfortable silence until Sky rejoined them with Cruger.

"I've cleared Bridge for maternity leave and Sky for a few weeks while Bridge recovers, I'd be much happier if Bridge was off base all together but with Sky being the way he is….."

"Don't worry Doggie the kids coming back home with me, so don't expect him back here until after he's had the baby," said Eric as they all looked at him.

"That old place is cold and lonely Wes is gone, now my son's a Red Ranger and my daughter rotting in a prison Cell for treason, the place could use some laughter and Bridge brings that anywhere," laughed Eric as the others agreed.

"That is good to hear, and then I can release Ranger Carson-Tate into your care without worry," said Dr Felix as he handed Eric some paperwork.

"These are his appointment dates, I will take the liberty of letting you local practice know since I don't advise making the three hour journey here for a 20 minute check up" said Dr Felix as Eric nodded

"Thanks Doc" said Eric as Bridge joined them.

"Come on lets hit the road" said Eric as he hugged Bridge making him smile.

_

* * *

_

Two day later Eric was sat on his bed laughing; his once quite home had been turned into chaos one more and he didn't care. It had been so long since laughter had echoed though the hall that Eric was just happy to hear it again.

When Wes had been alive, the house had always been filled with laughter and life often to Eric annoyance but since his death, Eric had found himself wishing he'd spent more time enjoying it then complaining. Wes had once said as a joke _'you never know what you've got until it's no longer there' _it was only over the last few years that Eric had really learnt what that meant, he missed Wes but most of all he missed his spirt and his playfulness something his son Sky had once had until he'd joined SPD.

"Eric" came a voice from by the door breaking Eric from his thoughts.

"Come in Bridge I was just thinking," said Eric with a smile as Bridge entered the room and sat down by Eric.

"I know I could feel it down the hall, you were thinking of Wes and it made you sad. So since Sky's losing the fight with the Crib I thought I'd come cheer you up," said Bridge with a smile.

"Thank you Bridge that means a lot, I was just missing him I do that a lot," sighed Eric as he hugged Bridge

"Sky too but he always say that when he misses his mom he remember that he's lucky he still has you and he still has me so life not so bad" said Bridge innocently making Eric feel better.

"Thanks Bridge, so you up for another story or do you think I should save Sky?" asked Eric with a laugh.

"Just tell the story old man, save the rescuing for the young" laughed Sky as he joined them.

"Old man? I'll give you old man at least I can still put up a crib" laughed Eric as he hugged his son.

"So were where we? Oh yeah Wes and Charlie had finally come home, life was better then it had ever been but for the Ranger life had been far from great. Little did we all know life was going to take a turn for the worst for all of us……………"


	14. Ranger’s Down

**Author: **Sparta

**Title:** Book of my life

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Older rangers and SPD

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **14/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky sits down with Eric after having a fight with Bridge while Eric tell him the story of their life as rangers, how they met, broke up, met again and almost died because of their stubbornness.

**Chapter Summery: **Jen's jealousy could cost the Ranger's and Wes the lives of someone they love

**Authors Note: **

Ranger's Down

December 25th was fast approaching and not even the power hungry businessmen of Silver Hills had escaped its grasp, the Silver Guardians HQ was decked out in sliver, gold and green making the place very festive, even Eric was getting in the spirt. Something about a very pregnant Wes dressed in red sweat pants walking round their home draped in tinsel humming Christmas songs, suddenly filled him with the holiday spirt so much so when three guardians dragged a tree into the office he helped out instead of writing them up.

Yes, the holiday spirt had hit everyone, well almost everyone for one person still found cause to hate the season.

"Come on Jen it will be fun" whined Katie for the hundredth time

"NO" yelled Jen sternly as she went back to whatever it was she was doing.

"Suit yourself but I, Lucas, Trip and hopefully Was and Eric will have fun without you," said Katie as she left the Clock tower followed by Trip and Lucas.

The journey to Wes and Eric home wasn't along one and along the way they got to enjoy something most people took for granted

Snow.

A few nights earlier it had snow and now most of Silver Hills was covered in a blanket of white, this was rare for the area but no one cared calling it another Christmas miracle. However, for Katie, Lucas and Trop it was something important for back in their time snow anywhere was rare, especially for Trap his planet was too warm for snow ever.

So as cold as they where they didn't care as they pulled up outside the house, Wes met them at the door with a smile on his face, as Charlie demanded hugs from all not that any of them refused her after all she was adorable. Settling down on the couch they took the hot drinks Wes offered them as the caught up, laughing as they watched Charlie on the floor with her dolls.

"So is Eric joining us tonight?" asked Trip with a smile as he somehow was roped into playing with Charlie.

"I'm not sure; he called before saying something about working late due to a 6 ft tree and two injured guardians. He said he'll try to meet us there, its ok I know he'll make it after all this is his first year of taking Charlie to see Santa like he'd miss that?" said Wes with a laugh as Charlie jumped up and down.

"But someone has to be very good or daddy will just tell Santa not to come" said Wes with a smile as suddenly Charlie was very quite and still.

"Works every time come one guys or it's going to be chaos Charlie go get your coat," said Wes as he watched his daughter and Trip race off to find their coats.

"They never grow up do they?" asked Wes as Lucas just laughed and shook his head before helping his excited lover into his coat.

_

* * *

_

The Silver Hills Mall was busy, Wes, Katie, Lucas and Trip where worn out as they fought thought the crowds. Sitting down Wes was just glad to be off his feet, his ankles where killing him he had forgotten what being pregnant actually entailed. However, it was worth it as he watched Charlie bouncing with excitement as she looked around her, but the pleasure was short lived as screams filled the air.

"Run pathetic humans while you can Rurje has other things to do," cackled the female mutant as she and Nadira tore though the Mall.

"Wait" said Katie as Wes went for his Murpher.

"Wes you can't no in you condition, plus you have Charlie to think about" said Katie as Wes sighed.

"Contact Jen, we can't risk revealing ourselves either or our mission here will be over," said Lucas as Katie agreed.

"I'll call Eric and tell him too no doubt the Guardians will be called to action," said Wes as Lucas nodded.

It wasn't long before Eric and the Guardians had arrived at the Mall followed by Jen, Eric morphed without a second thought but Wes knew Eric better then anyone. The split second it took for Eric to get over the morph Eric's attention was on Wes and Charlie and Wes knew Eric's trademark cocky smile was aimed at him from under his helmet.

Wes shielded his daughter as he watched on from the sidelines, he'd never truly known what it meant to watch the Rangers as they fought but seeing Eric there before him in the heat of battle was amazing and terrifying at the same time. Seeing Eric in his element with a grace and power Wes admired to the core filled Wes with a sense of pride but at the same time, knowing what the man he loved was up against having been there time and time again scared Wes to death.

As the battle left the city and headed into the forest on the outskirts of the City, Jen followed behind Eric as he struggled to track the mutant up the clifside in the snow. Eventually they had to stop after the rain and the snow became too intense.

"Great Myers thanks to you and the guardians we've lost Rurje not to mention Nadira" growled Jen as she dimorphed and stood before Eric.

"Power Down" growled Eric, as he appeared as normal.

"For the love of the Goddess SHUT UP, how the hell anyone wanted to marry you I will never know," growled Eric as Jen stormed over and slapped him.

"How dare you…"

"No how dare you; Wes was mine long before you came along. What happened between us was personal but our feeling never changed, that's what pissed you off so much the fact that Wes might love someone other then you. News flash he's not Alex, yes I know about him and how he looks like Wes but he's not him.

Wes is a good mother to our daughter and an amazing lover and like hell I will let you or anyone else takes him away from me," growled Eric as he stormed off, without thinking Jen grabbed Eric's shoulder forcing him to face her but this forced him off balance.

"ERIC" yelled Jen as Eric lost his footing and tumbled out of sight down the Cliffside.

Jen panicked as she raced down the Cliff but was stopped by Rurje, morphing Jen took up her stance for battle.

"All alone Pinky? What will Red's boy say when he finds out you pushed his partner off a cliff?" cackled Rurje as Jen growled and attacked.

It didn't take long for Jen to subdue Rurje but as she prepared to Cryo-store her Rurje had a few things to say.

"You might be free of me Pinky but I hope the guilt of what you done eats away at you forever, after all you can lie to him and you can lie to your friends but you can't lie to yourself," laughed Rurje as Jen froze her before heading to find Eric.

When she reached him Eric was in a bad way, she panicked knowing that the Ranger's couldn't deal with his injuries. Removing his morphers and all evidence he was a Power Ranger she called an Ambulance before leaving Eric alone, she watched from the sideline as Eric was taken away to the Angel of Hope hospital.

Knowing she needed to cover herself she used her Morpher to contact Wes and the others, making her excuses about having to capture Rurje she told them she'd join them later.

_

* * *

_

Wes was panicking when he arrived at the hospital, he was numb all over as he tried not to think the worst but he'd heard what Jen had told Katie.

"Mr Collins?" asked the doctor as he approached

"Yes, how Eric?" said Wes nervously as he stood up, the doctor looked down at Wes's current condition before speaking.

"Mr Myers was taken into surgery; he's in a critical condition at the moment. Were doing all we can but you should prepare for the worst. I'm sorry to have to tell you this so close to Christmas and in your condition," said the doctor as Wes had to sit down.

"Its ok doc but you don't know Eric the way I do, he has a way for surprising people" said Wes as the doctor smiled leaving Wes alone as Katie and the others arrived.

_

* * *

_

Eric groaned as his blurred vision cleaned, he was surprised to find himself sat in the centre of floor in his doom room back at collage.

"What the fu…."

"Language Mr Myers, it's not becoming of a Power Ranger even a Ranger like yourself" came a voice making Eric spin round, stood in the doorway was a woman dressed in a suit with black hair and glasses.

"Professor Haybrook?" asked Eric confusedly as he tried to get up, as the woman offered her hand to him.

"Not really Eric" said the woman, Eric growled and despite his dizziness he refused her help and almost fell over. The woman grabbed him and helped him over to his bed.

"You never could accept help even from the people you loved, that's why you missed him the first time," said Professor Haybrook as Eric growled.

"Oh do quit it Eric, as much as I might look like her I'm not Professor Haybrook. Have you ever read a Christmas Carol?" asked Professor Haybrook as Eric nodded confusedly.

"Well this is kind of that thing, I'm here to show you what was, what is and what could be" said Professor Haybrook as she sat down at Eric's side.

"Why here though?" asked Eric as he looked around

"This form and this place are where your destiny started, your mind created them" said Professor Haybrook.

"My mind?" asked Eric as Professor Haybrook nodded.

"Your unconscious Eric, your body is in a hospital bed fighting for your life," said Professor Haybrook as the world around them changed and Eric was watching as doctors fought to save Eric's life.

"Why?" asked Eric as he watched Wes who was waiting outside for news.

"The Quantum Power was always destined to be yours Eric, you where always destined to be with Wesley but the problem is your attitude. A Ranger even on like you need a team to remind them what they are fighting for" said Professor Haybrook as Eric sighed

"Ok so how does this work?" asked Eric, his attention never leaving Wes.

"Walk down the corridor toward the theatre, your journey starts there," said Professor Haybrook as Eric nodded and started walking

"Oh and Eric don't forget you can't change the past but the futures in your hands" Professor Haybrook as Eric carried on walking.

Pushing the large doors opened Eric took one more look back at Wes before entering, the world around him dissolved into a bright white light but Eric carried on until he found himself in a place he never wished he'd to return to.

"It's been what 15 years Buster?" asked a voice from behind Eric making his heart freeze as he turned around.

"Robin" whispered Eric as he turned round, stood before him was an older version of himself dressed in a military uniform.

"Shhhhhh Buster its ok it's not like you, me or Princess ever had a good life but we can't run from our past forever" said Robin as Eric approached with caution before hugging Robin.

"Your dead, I buried you and the memories" said Eric as he looked up and Robin nodded.

"Sometimes the past has a nasty habit of coming back to bite you" said Robin as he looked behind them at a small trailer, Eric swallowed hard.

"Facing our past is the only way to help our future," said Robin as he stood off the truck he was lent against and offered Eric his hand.

Eric swallowed hard but took Robin's hand as they headed down toward the trailer; Eric gripped him hard as they stood before the door.

"I can only guide you, you're the one that has to open the door" said Robin as Eric sighed; he was practically shaking as he raised his hand and opened the door.

The door opened with ease and Eric entered, the inside was rundown and unwelcoming just like Eric remembered. This place had haunted his nightmares for years, the place his childhood had died. Eric was barely holding down his nausea as he heard one of the doors as it was being thrown open, turning round he came face to face with the biggest demon of his nightmares.

"No" growled Eric in fear as he froze to the spot.

Eric watched in fear as he watched a large white trucker as he dragged a small boy across the room, throwing him in a cupboard he watched as the man locked it leaving the young man crying. Eric truly felt sick as he remembered that night better then anyone, suddenly the door flew open as he watched Robin burst in.

On instinct Eric hid behind the couch as he watched and relived the night that destroyed his life, Robin pulled his weapon and aimed it at the man.

"Don't, you move and I will uses this god be dammed" growled Robin as the older man smiled.

"You haven't got the balls boy never had never will," laughed the man sadistically.

"Yeah well I never had a reason to stand up to you, all my life I've spent in shame as you have attacked, beaten and abused me, Eric and Ash. No more we're leaving here tonight and can go fuck yourself dad" growled Robin as his father just gave him a sadistic smile.

"Misha" yelled Robin as a young man came in to the trailer

"Bedroom back closet you'll find my sister" yelled Robin as the young man nodded and did as he was told.

"Now I'm going to take them and you can do whatever you like," growled Robin as he backed back towards the cupboard, using his hand he attempted to open the cupboard.

Misha raced passed carrying a badly beaten young girl, as he was distracted; suddenly Robin's father swung his arm catching him in the side. As Robin fell though a chair the cupboard door opened, the young boy stumbled out.

"Robin?"

"Run Eric, get outside with Ash now" yelled Robin as his father grabbed him and threw young Eric against the couch.

"You will pay for that you stupid fagot" yelled Robin's father as he raised the gun, suddenly a gun shot sounded as he fell to the ground leaving Misha holding a smoking gun.

Young Eric pulled himself up as he raced over to Robin who was still laid on the ground, Misha followed as Robin coughed.

"Robin" asked Eric as his shook his brother.

"Hey watch it Buster," laughed Robin weakly

"Robin?" asked Misha as Robin shook his head.

"Sorry kid I'm not coming, Mish take them and look after them" said Robin as he moved his hand revealing the knife wound in his side.

Eric sniffed as the tears rolled down his check, wiping the tears away Robin smiled at his brother.

"Hey little brother be strong Ash need you now, don't let him rule your life he's gone now and your life's your own. We will see each other again; Mish will look after you he's a good friend. Mish take care of them for me" said Robin as his life ended.

"I'm sorry," whispered Eric as he fell to his knees from behind the couch.

"What for little brother?" asked Robin as he appeared beside Eric.

"I gave my life doing what I needed to; he would have killed you both if I had left. No I'm not sorry Eric never have been," said Robin as he knelt beside his brother and pulled him close.

"You needed to remember this Eric; you needed to feel the pain again to remember what it means to open your heart to someone. Love hurts little brother it's what reminds us to keep fighting" said Robin as Eric looked up his cheeks stained with his tears.

"Ash owes you so much little brother and I'm proud of you for that. Now it's time for you to carry on he needs you Eric he needs you to live for him" said Robin as the world around them once again shifted and where Robin had been Professor Haybrook stood once again, Wiping his face Eric stood up as Professor Haybrook smiled at him.

"Buster?" asked Professor Haybrook as Eric laughed.

"It was Robins name for me, I used to fight a lot and got known for breaking noises" said Eric as Professor Haybrook nodded.

"So?" asked Eric as Professor Haybrook lent against the door.

"So what?" she asked

"What is this shit, torture me until I learn as lesson?" growled Eric as Professor Haybrook rolled her eyes

"And who the fuck are you?" growled Eric as Professor Haybrook stood away from the doorway.

"As I said why I'm here is to guide you, who I am is complicated. This Eric is your mind but it'd not we are in the Morphing grid Eric the source if your powers. I am one of many who are the past, the present and the future; we are the ones who make sure the right morphers find the right Rangers. We are watcher of time but neutral when it comes to your battles," said Professor Haybrook as Eric huffed.

"Ok sometimes we bend the rules but sometimes you Rangers force our hands, dam you humans are pigheaded sometimes," laughed Professor Haybrook as Eric agreed.

"So you're us basically, your part of us and our powers?" asked Eric as she nodded.

"Ok after what I've been though I'm willing to go out on a limb," said Eric as he sat back on the bed as the world changed again.

"What the?"

"We're back at the hospital, keeping up with the Christmas Carol theme this is the present part of the story. You need to see how you being here affects those around you" said Professor Haybrook as Eric nodded.

_

* * *

_

Wes sat in the corridors as he waited for word on Eric, suddenly the doors of the theatre flew open and Eric was wheeled out and past Wes. Standing up Wes watched as Eric was wheeled into a side room, as a doctor approached Wes couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Mr Myers has quite the spirt; I won't lie to you Mr Collins. It was touch and go for a while but he held on, he's stable for now but still critical. The next 24 hours will be crucial, we've done all we can now it's in the hands of god" said the Doctor as Wes nodded.

"Thank you Doctor" said Wes as he shook the doctor's hand and took a seat at Eric's side.

"God Eric I'm sorry, I should have been with you this is my fault. Why is it that every time we get close to having a life together something stops us and tears us apart. All I've ever wanted was to have a life with you, to raise Charlie and our baby but the whole world seems to be against us.

I'm sorry Eric but I won't give up on us, you mean too much for me. So keep fighting baby I need you we all need you" said Wes as he lent down and kissed Eric head.

_

* * *

_

Eric stood at the shed with Professor Haybrook, tears rolled down his cheeks as he listened to the words of his lover.

"Don't worry Was I'm coming back" said Eric as he stood at his mother's side.

"You have a strong willed one there Eric, I hope for your sake you live to honour that promise," said Professor Haybrook as she went to walk out the door.

"Your journeys not finished yet Eric, Wes isn't the only one that cares for you" said Professor Haybrook as Eric looked confused but he followed.

They walked though the corridors of the hospital until the came to another shut door, Professor Haybrook indicated to the door and watched as Eric opened it. Once again, the found themselves in the home Eric shared him Wes and his daughter, the atmosphere was sombre as he saw Katie and Trip as they watched Charlie hugging her doll.

"How longs this going to carry on?" asked Trip as Katie sighed.

"Her father's in hospital and Wes hadn't left his side, I think she has the right to be upset," said Katie as she watched Charlie.

"Has anyone heard from Jen since?" asked Lucas as Trip winced

"No she's still hunting the thing that did this to Eric, I hope she finds the bitch" growled Katie as Trip nodded.

_

* * *

_

Eric growled as they watched on Professor Haybrook looked confused as Eric calmed himself.

"Eric?" asked Professor Haybrook as Eric watched his daughter.

"Where is she?" growled Eric as Professor Haybrook looked confused.

"The bitch that put me in hospital?" growled Eric as Professor Haybrook sighed and changed the world around them.

They were suddenly in a bar, it was late evening and Jen was sat at the bar. Eric bit his lip until it bled as he growled at the woman before him.

"Because of her Wes's is doubting himself, my daughter has lost her playful spark and the Ranger's are down to members" growled Eric as Professor Haybrook put her hand on his shoulder.

"Even the worst of us can regret things done," said Professor Haybrook as another approached Jen.

_

* * *

_

Jen sat at the bar nursing her drink, she was wracked with guilt over the accident. This pissed her off, Eric in her mind was arrogant, aggressive and the only thing stood in her way when it came to Wes, so why was she upset he'd been hurt?

"Jen?" asked the woman making Jen turn round.

"Dana?" asked Jen confusedly as she came face to face with the Punk, Red and Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Rangers.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jan nervously as the other Ranger's smiled.

"We thought we'd come deliver theses presents off the others, Carter and Ryan where coming to see if Wes and Eric where doing anything for Christmas and Chanukah in Carter's case" said Dana with a smile.

"Oh…I'm sorry to tell you there was an accident….Eric fell down a cliff he's in the hospital…..we're….we're not sure he's going to make it. Wes is with him now," said Jen as she suddenly felt a lump in her throat, why did she feel bad? She was telling the truth, Eric was critical and they'd been told to prepare for the worst.

"Shit, how?" asked Carter as he genuinely became concerned for his friend.

"Chasseing a mutant he slipped and I couldn't catch him" said Jen as she felt overwhelmed with guilt as she felt Carter's hand on her shoulder.

"You did all you could, that's all we can do. Come on I think Wes will need all our support" said Carter as they all headed off towards the hospital.

_

* * *

_

Eric stood there gobsmaked at the outright lie Jen had told the Lightspeed Rangers, he turned to face Professor Haybrook who just shrugged.

"I never knew Carter was Jewish you learn something everyday" said Professor Haybrook with a shrug as Eric growled.

"Eric where you paying attention, Jen was not the point of that. Three Rangers from another team came all the way to see you" said Professor Haybrook as Eric looked at her confusedly.

"You might not see it Eric but you mean a lot too many people, the Ranger's see you as a friend and an allies, your daughter looks up to you, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers still talk about you and call you one of them and Wes worships you and puts you over his own family. One day Myers they will need you and the worry is will you be there for them?" asked Professor Haybrook as Eric watched her, the world around him changed again and once again, he found himself outside another door.

"Let me guess this is the future section of the tour?" asked Eric with a laugh as Professor Haybrook nodded; Eric sighed as once again, he opened the door and the world changed.

_

* * *

_

When Eric's mind unfogged, again he was stood in a barren wasteland, nothing but sand and ruins all around him. Eric looked around him in the distance he swore there was a figure but it also could be a mirage that was until the figure came face to face with him.

"Wes?" asked Eric confusedly.

"No Eric, we didn't meet the first time I came back to your time," said the stranger as Eric stooped.

"Alex?" asked Eric as the stranger nodded.

"Yes Myers, welcome to the future, welcome to the year 2025" said Alex as they looked around, Eric looked confused.

"Before you ask when the Rangers came back to your time thinks started to change, our future ceased to exist. This is what's left of Sliver Hills after Venjix got though with it," said Alex as Eric looked shocked.

"In one years time the Red Ranger's unite as a team and take down Venjix the first time, as ever he is destroyed but it cost many lives. You see your Quantum Blaster is the best thing to deal with Venjix but it never made it to the moon with the other Rangers. Back on Earth the remnants of Venjix believed destroyed are taken and experimented on, until once again he lives as a virus in a computer.

By 2011 the world has fallen under his control and thanks to that same group Venjix knew what to do, he hit the rangers first one by one they fell until only a small band of rebels humans are left. Corinth City should have stood here a safe haven for humanity built by the Rangers but it never came, Venjix shut down the morphing grid so no new Rangers have been found. But a few humans still remain" said Alex as they watched as a small band of people raced away from what looked like something out of the Terminator.

Alex and Eric watched on as a young man and a woman trick the thing into following them before destroying it, he watched as they celebrated before they turned to face them. Something about them was familiar to Eric.

"Recognize them Eric? You should do Charlie and Sky have been trying to honour your memory and that for Wes and all the other lost Rangers, by finishing the war they started fighting" said Alex as Eric looked like he was going to be sick.

"But…"

"But what Eric where are you and Wes? Long dead my friend" said Alex as they found themselves in a graveyard.

Eric looked down and saw something that shook him to the core, on the two graves was two names;

_**Eric Axel Myers**_

_**1974 - 2002**_

_**May the Power Always Protect Him**_

_**Ashley Ariel Myers**_

_**1980 - 2002**_

_**A Sliver Guardian To The End **_

"What?"

"What happened and why are you not buried with Wes?" asked Alex as Eric nodded numbly.

"After Sky your son was born things where still bad between you and Jen, when the last battle came Jen took them back to their time and left you both to fight. You saved your time but perished in the battle, you where buried as hero's and as Rangers but Mr Collins took Wes body and the Rangers cared for yours and your sisters. She joined the battle because you were too stubborn to ask for the help of the guardians or the ex Rangers you knew.

This affected the timelines, your kids didn't have your guidance, the Red Rangers didn't have your weapons or knowledge to help them and the world didn't have your protection. You might not think it Eric but one man can make a difference, you and Wes are part of a bigger plan but until you see it this is the future we can all look forward too" said Alex as the world changed and he was back in his dorm room with Alex, Robin and Professor Haybrook.

"You have one chance little brother to change things, to make things right" said Robin as Eric nodded.

"Then with that it's time to wake up Eric" said Professor Haybrook as the world around Eric became blindingly white.

_

* * *

_

Wes was in and out of sleep as he kept his vigil over Eric, it had been almost a week since Eric's accident a week since Eric was almost taken from them. Today was 24th of December Christmas Eve, since Eric's accident Wes had done some thinking. Before the accident Wes had been worried that Eric was pulling away and that he'd miss Christmas, now he's worried that Eric wont pull though.

Suddenly the sound of Eric's heart monitor was heard, Wes raised his head but as he did he felt Eric's hand brush his face.

"Eric?" asked Wes as he looked up, Eric was still weak and pale his oxygen mask was covering his face but his cheeky smile was still visible.

"Hey beautiful" wheezed Eric weakly as Wes took his hand.

"God Eric you scared me," said Wes as he hugged Eric.

"Don't worry Wes I'm not going anywhere" said Eric as he hugged Wes.

_

* * *

_

Charlie was sat on the couch with her doll; she was missing her mother and her father. It was almost Christmas and all she wanted was her daddy home and her mother well. Katie was sat with Trip on the couch as they watched over the little girl, a knock on the door caused them all to jump Lucas got up from the kitchen to answer the door.

"Hey baby girl," said Wes as he entered the room making Charlie smile.

"Have you been good?" asked Wes as Charlie nodded sadly.

"Then there's someone here who wants to see you" said Wes as Eric entered the room.

"Daddy" yelled Charlie happily, as she leapt into Eric's arms.

"I've missed you sooooo much baby" said Eric as he hugged his daughter.

The Rangers sat talking and laughing as the door went for a second time, getting up Wes answered the door and was surprised to see who was there.

"Ryan, Carter, Dana welcome" said Wes as he showed their friends into their home.

Eric greeted them happily until he saw Jen; he growled to himself and headed over to her making sure he was out of sight when he grabbed her.

"Eric…"

"Shut up, listen now and listen good Jen. I know what you did up there I remember everything despite what I told Wes and the doctors. I give you this warning now, Wes is not Alex and he's not yours remember this and I will keep my distance from you try anything and the truth will come out," said Eric with a growl as he left Jen alone with her guilt.


End file.
